Memorable Moments
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The last BamDammmster prompt: Sharon's quote from MC promo "that is certainly memorable." I went with Shandy of course and Ricky with Rusty mixed in. Andy is staying with Sharon after getting hurt. I wanted to blend in Halloween into this story. So the time line to Andy's injuries is different then they will appear on TV.


_**_**~Memorable Moments~**_**_

 _ _The last BamDammmster prompt Sharon's quote from MC promo, "that is certainly memorable."__

 _ _I can't believe we survived the long hiatus!__

* * *

Even though it's late afternoon they laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms. It's been nicer than Sharon thought it would be having Andy staying with her. The idea of giving up her freedom and independence should have been a tough decision, but seeing Andy in the hospital after getting hurt, all that was an afterthought. As she lay there with him pressed up behind her, his arm and leg draped over her, she was comforted with each deep breath he took as he slept. It helped her come to terms with the fact that he was here, alive and holding her. Sharon tightened her grip on Andy's hand that was held up against her heart when her mind thought back to that day a few weeks ago.

After getting the bad news from Provenza then him and Mike helping her leave, she had managed to stay in Captain mode until she got to the hospital. There she slipped into Sharon mode instantly. Seeing Andy hurt the first time was hard enough. Then when he was doing better, but his hot temper got a hold of him and he did something reckless that got him tossed from a suspect's moving car. The doctor was willing to release Andy, with a warning that he couldn't be alone because the concussion he suffered. Sharon had suggested that he stay with her and Rusty. He immediately resisted the idea until Lieutenant Provenza stepped up and said the idiot could stay with Patrice and him. It took about a second for Andy to take Sharon up on her offer.

They hadn't done anything beyond cuddling since he had gotten hurt. Funny, how you can go a long time without something, years in fact, but once you have it again, it's hard to give it up. She smiled at that thought. It could be because it's Andy that made her want sex that much more than she ever had. With him and the way he made her feel like the only woman in the world, it's almost a craving now, a want that had to be fulfilled. He had always been so patient and had waited in-case she needed him. Sharon was sure that day would never happen. She hadn't needed anyone for a long time, but it came to a point in their relationship that she wanted him, desired him. Since that realization hit they both willingly left old-fashioned dating behind them.

Though it was harder to resist the urge with him living with her as Andy recuperated from his injuries. Even without the sex part just beginning in the same space at the same time made the air heavy with yearning for the other. Holding each other as they fell asleep at night was very intimate to Sharon as was kissing, touching and even holding Andy's hand said so much more than the simple gesture would seem.

Lately, Andy had been doing much better but he tired out faster than usual. He was allowed desk duty at work but even that wore him out after so many hours on the job. Though he wouldn't admit it. Hence the late nap she made him take, but Andy would only lie down if she did too. That wasn't an argument. Sharon wouldn't pass up a chance to be held by him, even if she knew she wouldn't fall asleep. They both needed that connection right now.

That day Andy had come home a little down from his doctor appointment. He explained that he couldn't take his grandkids out trick-or-treating tonight; he had been really looking forward to that for a month now. Since he couldn't drive yet due to dizzy spells and really couldn't stay on his feet too long the doctor suggested or basically demanded that he stay home. Though Andy did give her that lopsided smile of his when he told her that his doctor okay'd him for other extracurricular activities, as long as he didn't overexert himself.

Laying there, Sharon knew Ricky was due to show up anytime and that she should get up but she didn't want to. Her older son had talked to her last week about coming home for a few days. She did worry about him being here at the same time as the man laying against her back, but with the deep feelings, she was having towards Andy she wanted them to meet in a more informal way. She snuggled deeper into the man she cared about hold, it was peaceful to her to lay there like that. Maybe she could stay here a few minutes more, Sharon thought.

She pouted a little thinking about what day it was and how they had both been disappointed about not being able to take Andy's grandkids out in their costumes. Nicole had already told them last week that she didn't want him worrying. It was fine, she had made other arrangement and that all she just needed her dad to get better. That's what was important. There would always be other Halloweens, she told them both. As Sharon thought about how concerned and sweet Nicole was with her father there was a knock on her bedroom door. Not wanting to wake Andy, Sharon tried to carefully slip out of the hold he had on her. She should have known it would never work, physically or emotionally, because as she started to sit up she was pulled back down. "Where are you going, Beautiful?" Andy asked while holding her closer to him.

She laid her head on his chest and placed her hand over his heart. The steady beat made her smile. "You should sleep longer. I'll be back in a few minutes." Giving him a pat of her hand, Sharon made another attempt to get up.

Andy tugged her back to him again and stated, "I wasn't sleeping, anyway."

Sharon laughed, "ha, Andy I'm pretty sure that was you snoring, not me."

Bringing her to lay completely on top of him. Andy ran both his hands through her hair then cupped her face. "Oh, so you don't think you snore? Is that what you're saying?"

Leaning back Sharon put her forearms on his chest, while she rested her chin in her hands. Looking him in the eye and using a Darth Raydor tone, "we are not discussing this again, Andy. I don't snore and that's that. I'm only getting up because my oldest son is here and I'd hate to have him walk in here and find his mom like this."

Andy laughed but let her go, "well, that would certainly be memorable."

As if on cue there was another loud knock on her bedroom door, and Ricky called out. "Hey, Mom if you could come up for air with that lieutenant boyfriend of yours long enough to spare a minute for your son. That would be nice."

Sharon shook her head and groaned. When she looked at Andy he was trying to hold in the laugh that was shaking his shoulders. She swatted his arm then stood up, pointing at him she said sternly, "You better not laugh. This is your fault if you would have let me get out of bed in the first place. This would never have happened." Sharon gave Andy a glare for good measure, then fixed her hair as she opened her door.

Coming to a sudden stop as she walked into the living room, she felt Andy collide into her. As they steadied themselves he said what she was thinking, "What in the…"

In front of the couch stood both her sons. Ricky was the first to answer Andy's question, "What, does it look like? I mean I know you bumped your head but, I'm sure you remember Star Wars."

Sharon interjected quickly, though she knew her son was kidding he didn't need to be rude. "Ricky, manners. I'm sure Andy is just wondering as I am, why you both are in costumes?" She looked from him to Rusty.

"It seems pretty obvious that I'm in costume 'cause it's Halloween and that I'm dressed as C3PO," Ricky said as if they were the strange ones for asking.

"I tried to get him to go as Chewbacca but he wouldn't. I mean it would be perfect, with him being so tall and that way I wouldn't have to hear him talk the whole time. That bad self-haircut of his is enough to make it convincible," Rusty said laughing as he dodged getting punched by Ricky.

"Boys! I get that part, but what are you two planning on going like that?" Sharon asked confused.

Ricky got his hit in then answered his mom. "I came to take my little brother trick-or-treating and you can't go without a costume or they won't give you any candy. Geez, Mom."

Sharon was more confused than before. As she started to ask another question, Rusty spoke, "Nicole and I talked after Andy got hurt. She said that since they already had plans for the night with non-refundable tickets. I told them I would take the boys trick-or-treating and I've never done that so I called Ricky and he was more than happy to help." Rusty looked at his now brother, then down to his gold-colored costume and added, "He might have been a little too happy to help if you ask me."

"Nope, nobody asked you anyways, Bro," Ricky replied.

Rusty ignored him as usual and continued, "So don't worry, it's all planned out. He..." Rusty pointed at Ricky who was trying to walk around the couch in his stiff costume, "he picked out the outfits. Oh and Andy your grandkids are going to be, Yoda and R2D2"

Ricky piped in, "which I have to say is perfect for them 'cause they are so little. I wanted to say hi to my mom before we head out to pick up the little rugrats. Hey, that's a good idea for next year's costume. Don't you think, little brother?"

The whole time Sharon and Andy stood back watching the interaction. She was feeling a bit proud of her boys for stepping up and helping out this way. Now Andy wouldn't have to stress and worry about ruining Halloween for the little boys and here it turned out that it was helping Rusty experience his first one ever. Plus seeing her son's act like brothers and bonding was worth staying home.

Rusty looked at Ricky perplexed, "Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What? You're telling me you never watched Rugrats as a kid?" Getting no reaction he explained, "You know the cartoon? Tommy, Chucky, twins Phil and Lil and the mean older one, Angelica? That was Emily. She would always picking on..."

"Richard William Raydor!" Sharon emphasized each name.

"Well, with the use of the dreaded middle name, makes this is the perfect time for an exit," Ricky said quickly and headed for the door. Rusty just shook his head and followed. The older brother turned to look back, "don't forget your lightsaber, young Luke Skywalker." He told Rusty in a C3PO voice. Then looked up at his mom and her boyfriend. "Good night, Mom and Andy. We shouldn't be out too late, just enough time to get all three rugrats candy and give them back to their parents on a sugar rush."

"Hey," Rusty expressed when he realized he was being included in the rugrats. "I only agreed to this because you said I didn't have to get out of the car," he complained. "I don't want to be seen like this," as he looked down at his costume.

Ricky opened the door and started to leave. "Wow, for a little brother you aren't much fun. This is your first time trick-or-treating and I'm going all out here. I even let you be, Luke. Everyone wants to be Skywalker, you should be grateful you have such a nice big brother." Their arguing voices faded away as the door closed.

Andy turned to Sharon laughing, "Well, that was certainly memorable."

Sharon was laughing too it was nice to see her boys getting along and acting like true brothers, especially after the rocky start Ricky had accepting Rusty in the first place. Smiling up at Andy she agreed, 'Yes, it is and I'm sure Ricky will be getting pictures and posting them all over social media." Taking a step closer to him, Sharon gave him a light kiss, then slid her hand down his arm and took a hold of Andy's hand. As she intertwined their finger she said lowly, "now that the boys are gone and you had a nap." Catching the glare he gave her at the use of the word nap like he was a child or something. With an eye roll she rephrased it, "since you rested, I'm sure we can find something to do that would be even more memorable." Without waiting for a response Sharon walked towards the bedroom pulling Andy along with her.

* * *

 _ ** _ **A/N:**_**_ I know the timing is off for Andy's injuries, but hey it's fanfiction and I wanted to blend Halloween into this story.


End file.
